Love Marks
by CaptainBellarkeSwan
Summary: Baby Liam wants to say goodbye to Daddy Killian, but Daddy's asleep. Then Mommy Emma comes up with an idea. [Fluffy-fluff fluff]


**Another fluff! Because somehow my mind just keeps on creating fluffy CS babies!**

* * *

Emma woke up to the feeling of something shuffling under the sheets.

Rather someone.

She clearly remembered their little pirate peeking from behind their bedroom door, his dark hair ruffled adorably in his sleep, his bright green eyes shining with what seemed like tears. In a small voice, he had told then that he couldn't sleep, and her heart melted in a puddle. She invited their son to come over, willingly sacrificing the warmth of Killian's arms for the softness of Liam's chubby hands as he snuggled into her.

Now he was crawling under the sheets and over her legs. And she had no idea what he was up to. Then she suddenly felt his hands on her legs, his figure moving under the sheets. He was moving towards her now, his hands and knees creating bruises on her skin, not that she actually minded, not when it was her baby Liam. But she had never been so grateful for being a female when he hit a particularly sensitive spot if she had been a male. Her mind flashed back to that one time they went out on a picnic.

Poor Killian.

It wasn't long before Liam's head poked out from under the sheets, a big grin on his face at the sight of his mother. She had to mirror his big toothy grin which was followed by a boyish giggle.

"Come here, big boy!" she said as she opened her arms for her son to scramble towards her with laughter on his lips.

She giggled with him as Liam literally threw himself at her, throwing them both back onto the bed. His elbows dig onto her shoulders as he propped himself on his chest, giving her another one of his toothy grins. Pride and joy filled her heart as she placed a kiss on his lips. Liam giggled and returned her kiss with his own. She kissed him and he kissed her back.

It was a silent competition between mom and son. Emma know she should let Liam win, and she wasn't going to give it to him easily. But Liam was smart. Before Emma could place a kiss, he had covered his mouth with his hands, giggling behind them as if he had won.

Oh, he was a smart one indeed.

Emma pouted. "No fair."

He rewarded her with a louder laugh as he taunted her. "I win!" he said from behind his hands.

"No, you don't!" she said with a sly grin on her face. Quickly, she reached for his sides, tickling him until he was squealing.

After a few minutes, they laid there with heaving chests and tears in their eyes. She drew circles on Liam's back as he wrapped his arms around her neck tighter. Then he pulled away to look at her.

"Play?" he asked innocently.

Emma perfectly knew what he was doing, but not this time, mister. "Play when you get home from school."

He groaned and hid his face in her neck. Emma chuckled. "Liam, we have to get dressed."

After a few minutes, he finally surrendered. "Okay." he said in a small defeated voice.

"I love you, Liam." she told him, unable to keep her joy in her heart.

"Love you too, Mommy." he said as he placed a kiss on her lips.

Liam slipped off her and waited for her to get up when he asked her. "But Daddy?"

Her eyes fell on the sleeping form of her husband. It was a miracle that he slept through all that noise but she also knew that it was because he was tired. On some days, he would go to the docks and help the fishermen. Sometimes he would even go out to assist their captain as they captured more fishes. It was like those shows on Discovery Channel where they catch tuna and crabs. And yesterday was one of those days.

She also knew nothing would wake him up even if she pushed him around. He was simply knocked out cold.

"Daddy is just tired, baby."

"But Liam wants to say bye bye." he said in a disappointed tone.

Her heart melted at the thought of how much Liam wanted to greet his father.

Then she had an idea.

"How about we leave Daddy a note?"

He looked up at her like it was the best idea ever and nodded furiously.

A smile graced her lips as they left Killian in his sleep.

* * *

Liam was already in school and Emma really wasn't surprised to see that Killian was still sleeping soundly.

It wasn't until she had showered and was already preparing their breakfast when she heard a strangled cry from upstairs.

She had to stifle a laugh when she heard his footsteps down the stairs. Moments later he appeared in the kitchen with a frantic look on his face.

"Swan!"

Okay, she really couldn't handle it. Tears trickled down her cheeks as she laughed at his pouting face with the ink of black marker on his skin. On his forehead were the words "I love you" in Liam's handwriting. Both of his cheeks were also marked - one with "To Daddy" and the other with "From Liam"

He patiently waited until her laughter died down and the pout was still on his face asking for an explanation.

She raised her hands in surrender. "Hey, that was Liam's idea."

An eyebrow shot up his forehead. "You're expecting me to believe our son would come up with something like this?"

"You do like to call him 'little pirate'." she told him teasingly as she turned around to continue preparing their breakfast.

Then suddenly he was behind her with his hands on her waist, his breath tickling her right ear. "Well, love..." he hummed deliciously before picking her up on his arms.

"Killian!"

He only laughed as he carried her up the stairs and into their room, setting her down in the bathroom.

"Killian, what are you doing? I just took a shower!" she said in a shrill voice as he set her down.

A dark chuckle left his lips as he walked towards her, a smirk on his soft lips, his eyes blown wide. "Your punishment, Swan, because I refuse to believe this was Liam's idea."

She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. His smirk widened and pressed his lips to her jaw, placing kisses and soft nips as he traveled up to her ear. "You're going to have to _help_ me with them in the shower, love."

A shot of desire went through her as he teasingly nipped at the shell of her ear, humming out his desire for her. The feel of him pressing against her thigh did nothing but make her more flushed than she already was.

Then he pulled away and it faded back into laughter at the sight of his face. God, she loved him so much it made her heart hurt.

A growl erupted from his lips as he pulled her against him. "That's bad form, Swan, laughing at me like that and teaching Liam those kinds of things."

She shrugged her shoulders, pressing a kiss on his nose. "After all, he is the son of a pirate captain and a bail bonds person who's also a bad-ass princess."

"Yes, keep flattering yourself, Swan."

She rolled her eyes. "Like I need your ego to get any bigger."

He chuckled, and Emma watched as his eyes softened, his gaze full of love and joy.

"Aye, he is our son."

She leaned towards him with a smile, capturing his lips once more.

"Now about that shower..."

And she knew her father wouldn't really mind if she was a bit late for work.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed that no matter how ridiculous it was. Review? Comment? :D**


End file.
